


someone who loves you

by wrnkledtime



Series: to the end of the world [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ALL THE CAPTAIN COBRA FEELS BC I LOVE THEM, Captain Cobra - Freeform, Captain Cobra Swan, F/M, Family Fluff, cs ff, cs fluff, discussions about the proposal and the future, follow up to fighting something fierce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrnkledtime/pseuds/wrnkledtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>killian has so many people who love him, he just didn't realize to what extent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone who loves you

It’s still early by the time Killian manages to lug himself out of bed. The faint rays of sunshine peak through heavy clouds as slender slivers of light and Killian has to squint up at them, awed by the sight of the underworld lacking its usual red luster. 

He hasn’t slept a wink; his mind has been too preoccupied with trivial worries and fears, and his heart too heavy as the fondest of memories that he had shared with his brother, Liam, plague his mind. He had let Emma curl up against him, the warmth and gentle curves of her body serving as a reassurance and a comfort amidst the glowering darkness of the night, but he couldn’t find it in him to close his eyes. He feared that he’d jolt awake in the middle of the night, whenever the darkness turned faded to light in the underworld, and that he’d send everyone into a haphazard frenzy of worry and sympathy. The last thing he wanted was to be doted over, so he’d let himself drift in and out of sleep, forcing himself awake whenever he could feel the smooth hands of exhaustion reach out for him with a lullaby quiet on its lips.

The walk to the docks is quick and Killian slows down his pace, momentarily thrown off by the uncanny resemblance that this version has compared to the one in Storybrooke. He can’t help but wonder if the placement of it, being so close to the house - their house, in this hellish version of Storybrooke, had been purposeful. For a second he wants to believe that it isn’t - that everything in this personalized version of hell is not what he perceives it to be, and that everything that had been falling and crashing, before shattering into a million pieces, around him was simply a coincidental series of misfortunate events. 

Just his luck.

He reaches the exact bench he’d always sit on when he’d go to the docks to spend some time to think in Storybrooke with a halt, and he eases himself onto it with ease and precaution. He wiggles around for a minute, unable to comprehend how Hades had managed to get the exact stiffness and texture of the bench as the wood scratches at his pants. Killian sighs, leaning forward to place his elbows on his knees before looking out onto the water and taking in the scene before him. The gentle waves wink at him haughtily under the dim streams of sunlight, and he longs for some sort of normalcy in the thick of the madness that was ensuing all around him. 

Killian allows himself the luxury to think. He sits back, his posture slouched against the rigid frame of the bench before he closes his eyes, wishing that he was back in Storybrooke as the lack of the sun’s heat evades his senses. That’s what happens when you’re stuck in the underworld, he thinks to himself dryly, you forget what it feels like to be alive. 

Still, he lingers at the docks, sitting atop the uncomfortable bench for some time before quickly losing track of how long he’s been gone as a whirlwind of thoughts consume his mind. He hears the faint sound of footsteps, the _ clomp, clomp, clomp  _ of the soles of the shoes echoing airily against the loose boards of the docks.

Killian keeps his gaze trained on the horizon, following the steady and sure beats of the footsteps with his mind and half expecting Emma to appear by his side when the sound stops. He glances up, squinting at the bright red of the clouds and masking his surprise when he sees that it’s Henry instead of Emma. Henry smiles at Killian tentatively, his eyes holding question, and Killian responds by sliding over on the bench without hesitation. 

“Did I wake you?” Killian asks, his voice coming out loud against the quiet of the early morning. Henry settles beside him with a shake of his head in reassurance. 

“I was already up,” Henry responds with a shrug. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Killian frowns, unable to prevent the worry that claws up against his heart, “Are you alright, is something worrying you?”

“Yeah,” Henry replies with wry smile. “I was worried about you.”

Killian feels his frown deepen in a disarrayed mix of confusion and concern. “Lad, you shouldn’t -”

“Yes, I should,” Henry interrupts swiftly, sounding affronted. His eyebrows are furrowed and the middle of his forehead is scrunched up in a way that’s so similar to Emma’s that Killian can’t help but find it anything but endearing. Henry’s expression turns hesitant as he opens his mouth to continue, but he clamps it shut just as quickly, a withered and slightly helpless look flashing across his features. 

“Henry, lad,” Killian murmurs, tilting his head slightly to look at him. “What is it?”

“I just -” Henry begins with a stutter, which is so unlike him that Killian can’t help but let his heart clench as a wave of anxiety washes over him. Henry heaves in a nervous breath before sighing deeply. “I know you have a lot on your plate, especially with everything that’s been going on lately and now Uncle Liam -” Henry halts immediately, as if he had made a drastic slip of his tongue. He turns to face Killian, his eyes calculating and considering as he purses his lips in thought. “See, that’s the thing, I keep wanting to refer to your brother as my uncle and call you dad but I always stop myself because I don’t wanna freak you out.”

Killian’s heart lurches at Henry’s admission and he feels his jaw fall slack in surprise. He’s rendered speechless for a moment, feeling helpless and in awe as Henry’s mouth curves upwards into a knowing grin. Killian can’t help but let his mind whirl around in a moment of panic, despite the fact that this has been one of the things that he’s ever wanted since being with Emma; he not only wanted to be worthy enough for her, but he wanted to be worthy enough for Henry, and the fact that the moment of truth was right before him, while they were trapped in the underworld, of all places, threw him completely off guard. 

“You’re totally freaking out, aren’t you,” Henry teases, not looking offended by the slightest, much to Killian’s relief, as a laugh bubbles out from beneath his lips.

“Uh,” Killian finally manages, earning another giddy laugh out of Henry. Killian grins, his nerves diminishing as the familiar warmth of being around Emma and Henry - his family - fills his veins. “I’m a little surprised,” he admits. “I wasn’t expecting - I mean, I never -”

“I know,” Henry muses, his eyes bright and shining with understanding. “Mom reacted the same way, you know. She freaked out, like,  _ really _ freaked out.”

Killian chuckles, easily imagining Emma’s reaction and the chaos that must have ensued. His gaze turns back to Henry and he finds that he’s already gazing out into the water, a distracted and relaxed expression settled atop his features. Killian holds back a grin, awed and comforted by all of the shared little details between them that are continuously revealing themselves.

“I would love nothing more,” Killian says reverently. He catches sight of Henry’s wide, eager eyes as the boy swiftly turns to face him, and Killian swallows, choosing his words carefully as he continues, “I don’t want to let you down. I’m afraid I have a bit of a history in that department with your father, when he was a boy, and I -”

“But that’s in the past,” Henry interrupts, a frown etched onto his lips and confusion swimming around in his eyes. “You make my mom happy,” he states as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And because of that, you make me happy. That’s good enough for me.”

“Aye, I suppose -”

“I’m someone who loves you,” Henry continues, continuing to baffle Killian to no end. “One of the many, many someones out of our family, and I just thought that it was time.”

Killian swallows a lump in his throat and smiles, “Whatever makes you happy, Henry, really. As long as you and your mother are happy, I’m happy.”

Henry grins, the corners of his eyes crinkling upwards, “I figured, but I just wanted to talk to you beforehand, anyways.” He pauses, turning his gaze towards the horizon in front of them before peering back up at Killian through his lashes. “So it won’t be weird if I start calling you dad?”

“No,” Killian muses, unable to help a laugh from escaping his lips. “It won’t be weird if I start calling you son?”

“I mean, you already call me ‘my boy’ and ‘lad’, aren’t those synonymous?” 

“Smart one, you are,” Killian chuckles, momentarily stunned before reaching up to ruffle Henry’s hair affectionately. 

They both fall quiet, their heavy breathing from laughing so much evening out as the red rays of the morning sun filter in through stretches of darkness before them. The sound of the waves lapping up against each other and slapping against the wood of the docks lightly creates a relaxed mood despite them being trapped in the underworld. 

“Are you gonna ask her to marry you?” Henry asks lightly, effectively breaking the silence.

“What?” Killian sputters out, whipping his head to face him and hoping that his eyes aren’t as wide as they feel.

“Are you gonna propose?” Henry repeats, a teasing cheshire grin stretched onto his lips as he holds back a laugh. “When we get back home, after all of this is over?”

“I -” Killian stutters. “I was, um, thinking about it?”

“I think you should.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Henry nods eagerly before he turns pensive. “What if she asks you before you do?”

“She can do that?” Killian asks, sounding mildly affronted. 

Henry laughs, “Our world isn’t exactly traditional.”

“Aye, I’ve noticed.” Killian grumbles, much to Henry’s delight. “I keep forgetting that minor detail.”

“You’ll just have to pop the question when she least expects it,” Henry says easily, trying to mask his excitement. “And soon.”

Killian glances at Killian, a sly smile on his face as he regards the boy carefully, “You’re awfully excited for your mother and I to get engaged.” 

Henry sighs dramatically, “That way I can actually start calling you dad and have it not be weird, you know? Because even though it’s cool between us, I don’t want mom to freak out about it, because you know she will. So yeah, the sooner the better, really. Chop, chop.”

Killian snorts out a laugh, shaking his head as Henry joins in with his laughter. They fall into easy conversation, covering varying topics that range from Liam and Killian’s adventures, to Henry’s favorite video game back home that Killian just  _ has to _ try - Emma currently has the high score, which is not fair at all, and Henry wants to train Killian so he can take that high score away from her. 

Henry asks about the ring and Killian tells him about it - it had been his mother’s and then after she had passed, Liam had found it and kept it to remember her. Then he had given it to Killian, and even though Killian’s already given it to Emma, he’ll soon give it to her again. 

“Like,  _ really _ give it to her?”

“Yes, lad. Like,  _ really, really _ give it to her.”

A little while later, as the sky reddens and the air turns humid, they’re jolted out of their banterous and playful conversation as another presence joins them. They turn simultaneously as the sound of footsteps surround them, catching sight of Emma as she smiles at them, gesturing to the coffee holder, complete with three to-go cups, in her hand. 

“I thought I’d find you guys here,” she says easily as she slides onto the bench next to Henry, placing the coffee holder in Henry’s eager hands before she leans over him, pressing a soft kiss to Killian’s cheek. Killian’s eyes follow hers and he watches them twinkle happily with brightness, and he feels his breath catch in his throat, unable to articulate just how beautiful she looks at that very moment. 

“Ew, guys,” Henry whines. “I’m right here.”

“Sorry, kid,” Emma replies as she reluctantly breaks their eye contact, and Killian subtly winks at her as she peers back up at him. “What were you guys talking about?”

“Uh,” Killian begins, talking his warm cup of coffee into his hands as Henry hands it to him. 

“We were just talking to Uncle Liam,” Henry interjects swiftly, and Killian schools his features to mask his surprise as he busies himself by taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh?” Emma inquires with a slow raise of her eyebrows, her eyes darting over to Killian’s in question as she hovers her lips over the warmth of her hot chocolate. Killian shrugs as Henry nods. “Well, don’t let me intrude. Pretend I’m not here.”

“Okay,” Henry hums, his tone laced with amusement. Without hesitation, he turns to face the horizon, his own cup of hot chocolate poised in his hand as he shuts his eyes for a quiet moment. Emma peers at Killian in amusement and he sends her a smile in return, wanting nothing more than to brush his fingers through her loose hair and pull her in for a kiss. Their attention snaps back to Henry as he begins to speak softly, “Uncle Liam, sorry that I didn’t get to talk to you while you were still here. I think we would’ve gotten along great.”

Killian feels a ball of emotion lodge itself into the base of his throat at Henry’s words, and he catches sight of a soft, wavering smile on Emma’s lips. 

“Da- Killian’s told me a lot of stories about you and all of your adventures that you had gone on together, and you sound so cool. I wish I could meet you. I know we will meet some day, eventually, but you know what I mean.” Henry sighs, a smile of his own lifting his features that had been furrowed in concentration. “Anyways, I’ll make sure that Killian gets the future that he deserves with us, because there’s a lot of us who love him, just like you did. He makes my mom happy and he makes me happy, so thanks for letting us have him back again. Our lives wouldn’t be nearly as great without him.” 

Killian blinks rapidly, ridding of the choked up feeling that’s clogging his throat by continuously drinking his coffee cautiously. He senses Emma doing the same as he takes in the glimmer of her eyes. 

“Oh! And don’t worry,” Henry continues, this time his tone eager and filled with mischief. “I know I’m the only kid talking to you right now, but that’ll change soon - you’ll have a ton of nieces and nephews in the future.”

Emma chokes on her hot chocolate after she drags in a particularly leisure sip, and the liquid dribbles down her chin comically as her eyes widen in shock. Killian is left feeling frozen, unsure of whether he wants to laugh or gape as Henry takes in both his and Emma’s expressions and laughs gleefully. 

“Oh my god,” Henry wheezes. “Your faces! You should’ve seen your faces, I wish I recorded that or something.”

“Henry David Mi-” Emma begins as she dabs at the spilled hot chocolate against her top with a napkin. 

“Oh, is that grandpa calling me?” Henry says, feigning surprise as Killian finally lets out a bellowing laugh. Emma glares at him, her eyes dancing with mirth as Henry grins. “Gotta go, bye!” 

And with that, Henry races off, his footsteps banging against the dock loudly. A comfortable silence engulfs Killian and Emma, and he watches with rapt attention as she continues to dab at the stain before giving up with a huff. She glances up at him to already find him looking at her, and she blinks before a smile blooms across her face.

“Hi,” she says softly, taking him in with gentle and loving eyes as he grins at her in response.

“Hi,”

“Are you okay?” She asks cautiously. 

Killian arches an eyebrow at her, tilting his head slightly before nodding towards her, a laugh threatening to escape as she narrows her eyes at him, “Are you?”

Emma scoffs, biting her bottom lip softly as she shuffles closer towards him. She leans against him, pressing nose against his cheek affectionately as he wraps his arms around her to hold her to him. She hums, her smile gentle and contagious before Killian’s unable to help himself, and he leans in to kiss her. 

He tastes her hot chocolate and the sprinkle of cinnamon, her giddiness and love as her tongue sweeps against his in a knee-numbing caress. She pulls away breathlessly, her breath warm and sweet as it washes over his lips, and he prevents himself from chasing after her lips as she reaches a hand up to cup his cheek. She thumbs at the dark bags under his eyes, frowning slightly before Killian quickly kisses her again, not wanting to see anything on her face except a smile. 

She grins against his lips, their teeth knocking together as their lips stretch wider and wider, and she pulls away, diving into his shoulder as she laughs. Killian chuckles, running his hand up and down soothingly against her back and pressing kisses into her hair as she relaxes against him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug before breathing him in deeply. 

“Love you,” she murmurs against the skin of his neck as she brushes a kiss to the scar there, and he tightens his grip around her as he pulls her to him, responding with his lips on hers. 

  
This time their kiss doesn’t feel like a promise, or a vow, or a reassurance - it feels like a new beginning - one that he can’t wait to discover and live, with the people who love him. 


End file.
